


A Singularity Valentine's Day

by MeteoraWrites



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Also Barry has a stutter, Barry Allen deserves all the nice things, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Go read Singularity if you haven't, Len is a bit of a grump, Leonard Snart is a Softie, M/M, Surprises, Valentine's Day, it's cute, so does Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Len has a surprise waiting for Barry when he get's out of work on Valentines Day~~~~~Inspired and requsted by the amazing Enina and her fic Singularity: Divergence <3





	A Singularity Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Singularity: Divergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738118) by [Enina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina). 



> Valentines gift to Enina, who requested I write a story for the Singularity versions of Len and Barry <3

Len’s waiting on the other side of the mirror for Barry when he finishes closing the bar for the night. Normally he wouldn’t think anything of it, but Sam keeps giving Len these looks like he’s trying not to laugh; the corners of his eyes crinkling as his lips twitch a little. Clearly something is up but the other Rogue is trying to behave himself.

“I-is ev-verything alr-right?” Barry asks once he’s inside the mirror-verse, gaze going from Sam to Len and back.

“Everything’s fine.” Len shoots Sam a glare in warning that only makes the other man’s features twitch before he turns away and starts walking towards the portal to Barry’s apartment.  Looking back to Barry Len’s glare melts in a softer look, one of the ones he only gives Barry when no ones around. “Come on, let’s go back to your place.”

Barry can’t help but smile at that before stepping closer to Len and following after Scudder.

A moment later they’re at the portal to the mirror in Barry’s bedroom, Sam suddenly grinning at the two of them.

“Have fun,” He says in a surprisingly cheery tone with a small wave and a mischievous glint in his eye as Len and Barry step out in Barry’s room. Before Barry can turn to ask what he means the Rogue is gone.

The confusion must be evident on his face, because Len is studying him with a mix of amusement and worry on his face.

“You know what today is?” He asks as he slowly reaches out one hand to take a light hold of Barry’s wrist.

The slight contact never fails to send a pleasant little shiver through Barry. He looks down at Len’s hand briefly, trying to think if he’s forgetting anything as he does so, before meeting his gaze again. “It’s th-the f-fourt-teenth.”

Len’s lips start to shift into a smirk at that and Barry can’t help but give him a slightly wary look in return.

“It is,” Len says with a small nod before letting his hand slowly shift until his palm is pressed to Barry’s own and thier fingers are laced together. He gives Barry’s hand a gentle squeeze before starting to lead him from his bedroom and down the short hallway to his living room.

Barry can smell the food as soon as they leave the confines of his room. Chinese from their favorite take-out place nearby. The lights are on and the table is set with actual plates on either side and various containers of delicious food in between. There’s also a single rose in a vase in the center of it all.

Stunned, Barry pauses, causing Len to pause as well when Barry’s hand stops him unintentionally. 

“Y-you s-said you d-don’t like v-valent-tines d-day,” Barry points out, giving Len a dubious look. The topic had come up ages ago when Barry still worked for Mrs. Ming and Len had seen Barry making paper hearts to put on the store windows.

“It’s just dinner,” Len says with a snort before letting his hand slip from Barry’s. A moment later he walks to the fridge and grabs himself a beer before turning to face Barry, body leaning against the closed fridge as he opens the bottle. 

“Y-you d-didn’t ha-have to,” Barry says, but he can feel the smile pulling at his lips as his chest fills with a warmth. “Th-thank you.”

Len nods before motioning for Barry to take a seat first.

He does, and when Len joins him a moment later he pushes one of the white boxes towards Barry. It doesn’t look like the others; about the size of a milk carton, but half a tall, just a simple white box with a lid.

Eyeing it suspiciously, Barry picks it up and gives Len a confused look when he feels how light it is. Len is giving him an expectant look, even as he bussies himself with opening take-out container. Giving the other man one last glance he lifts the lid.

Inside is a small plush cat, sitting in the box so that when Barry opens it, he’s greeted by sparkling green eyes and a fluffy looking calico colored face. Barry can’t help but laugh at it. It’s adorable, and so not something he would ever expect Len to buy him. Just the thought of Len seeing it in a store and purchasing it is hilarious.

“If you don’t like it I can take it back.” The look Len is giving him is clearly a bit annoyed, clearly not expecting Barry to react in the way he has.

“N-no!” Barry says with another laugh as he pulls the small plush from the box and looks it over properly. It’s soft against his fingers, fake fur short and beautifully colored in brown, black and white. It looks like a real calico kitten almost. “I l-love it, r-really,” He assures with a smile.

The irritation melts away a moment later and Len’s smiling back at him. It’s faint, but it’s there and it makes the blooming warmth in Barry’s chest spread. He can feel some in his cheeks as well now.

“Th-this is p-perfect. Th-thank y-you.” He gives Len the most serious look he can muster with the smile still on his face. It’s a nice little surprise. Something he wouldn’t have ever expected on this day. And he appreciates it more than the simple words can express.

Len reaches a hand across the table at that, the one Barry isn’t currently holding the plush cat with, and he gives it a squeeze before retreating back to his side of the table. “Lets eat before it gets cold.”

Nodding, Barry sets the gift aside. It’s a nice meal. Not a lot of chit-chat happening as it’s late and they’re both tired.

Later on, when they go to cuddle up in Barry’s bed for some much deserved sleep, the cat finds a home on top of Barry’s bedroom dresser. It faces the bed so it’ll be one of the first things he sees when he wakes up every day. A nice little reminder that he’s loved, even when he’s alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
